


你算哪块小饼干

by SSZX



Category: SSZX
Genre: M/M, 坐式, 脐橙, 骚话警告⚠️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSZX/pseuds/SSZX





	你算哪块小饼干

此刻，柏天辛觉得自己的身子不听自己的使唤了，萧尹一边贴上了他有些微凉的唇瓣，舌尖很容易就撬开了贝齿伸了进去。

房间里充斥着一股浓浓糖果信息素的甜味儿，那种味道让人沉醉，使人发疯。

“唔唔……慢，慢点。”萧尹一边时轻时重地吻着他，一边将手伸下去把他的衣服给扒了下来。

柏天辛每到发情期的时候，身体总是会比平时敏感很多，萧尹似乎是在挑逗着他，在他的身上摸来摸去，时而伸到下面捏住他圆滚的屁股。

“嗯…啊……”

柏天辛的喘息声越来越急促了，他看到萧尹迟迟不进来，开始破口大骂道：“艹，你他妈的到底进不进啊，不想做就滚，今天不准上床了。”

其实，柏天辛说这些话的时候，心里是有些虚的，现在的他难受极了，刚才他一直在克制自己，恨不得立刻就把自己扒光，让萧尹进来。可是，他偏偏与萧尹唱着反调。

萧尹似乎看出了柏天辛心里想的什么，他从柏天辛身上起来，一脸伤心的样子：“甜心，你让我伤心啊，这可是你说的，不做就不做，我现在就滚！”

柏天辛这下可懵了，你现在给我装什么矫情，你刚才那股不要脸的劲儿呢？眼看萧尹就要从床上起开，柏天辛一把拽住了他：“不……不行，别走！”

萧尹转过身来，一脸灿烂的笑容：“甜心哥哥还有什么事吗？”

“甜你个大头鬼啊，快……快点，我受不了了。”柏天辛的声音都有些发颤了，他的双颊微微泛红，害羞得不行，绯红从耳根一直蔓延到脖子后面了。

真是的，都一起滚过多少次床单了，柏天辛还能害羞成这个样子，果真是纯情得不得了。萧尹却不想就那么让柏天辛得逞，他突然挑起了柏天辛精致的下巴，靠近他的殷红唇边轻声说道：“求我，说让我干你。”

“艹你大爷的，萧尹你别太过分了！！”柏天辛忍不住爆粗口。

萧尹微皱起眉：“哎呀，看来甜心哥哥是不想让你上了，那我走了。”明明他两个人被对方的信息素吸引着，却谁也不想认输，看看到底是谁的耐力多一些。强者对强者，胜者为王，败者暖床。

最终还是柏天辛妥协了，他的股间不断流出透明的水液，白皙的皮肤上也渐渐浮现一层薄薄的粉色，眼神逐渐被迷离。

他闭着眼睛豁出去了：“进来，干我！”

萧尹微微笑了一下，然后将自己的那根东西掏出来，对准那穴口噗呲一声插了进去。因为已经有水液润滑过了，所以进去时没有什么阻力。但柏天辛仍感受到了那种将要把他撕裂的可怕欲望。

“啊——”在那一瞬间，他整个人条件反射似的弹了进来，因为太深了，他想要往上一点，可是柏天辛却搂住了他的腰，将他调整了一个位置——坐在那上面背靠着萧尹。

这个姿势，柏天辛可以清楚地看到萧尹那根巨物在自己的体内进进出出，然后带出更多水液，将二人身下的床单弄湿了一大片。而且他还能触碰到萧尹略些坚硬的腹肌。

“嗯啊…啊……”柏天辛被他刺激地轻哼着。他虽然是个omega，但是却与众不同，他的身体没有那么柔弱，腰腹之间还一层薄薄的肌肉，既不会太柔软也不会硬得硌手，摸起了手感十分得好。萧尹双手握住他的腰，用力地让他坐了下去，顶到了最深的地方去了。

“啊啊啊——”柏天辛失声大叫了起来，“不要，太……太深了！”

萧尹皱了一下眉：“太深了？”

柏天辛的脸上忽然挂着一道生理性的泪水，他摇了摇头。

“不深？”

“不是，不是……是”他现在也完全搞不清自己要说什么了。

萧尹听这一会儿是一会不是的说，忽然把自己的那物往外抽出来，最后只剩那硕大的鬼头还留在穴口中，就当柏天辛以为他要退出去时，萧尹又猛得一下捅了进去，这一下进的比刚才还深。

“啊……”柏天辛又哼叫了一声，“你他妈的就不能轻一些？”

萧尹越是听他这样横，下面抽插的就越快了起来。里面湿热而又狭窄，紧紧地包裹着他的那物。

“啊……嗯嗯，啊！轻点！”柏天辛被顶出了眼泪来了，他一边骂着萧尹轻点，还一边抓住萧尹的胳膊固定住自己。

紫黑色的巨物与红靡穴口相连的地方流出来了更多水液，囊袋拍打着他的屁股间的软肉，那物抽出时竟翻出来一些肏得熟烂的媚肉，而后也被快速地带了进去，发出一阵阵“啪啪啪”黏腻的水声，使人听了脸红心跳。

而柏天辛就像被浸在水里泡过一样，整个人都湿了。

整个床都在剧烈地颤抖，就仿佛地震了一样。柏天辛失神地叫着：“嗯……啊啊……啊，慢，慢点啊。”萧尹抽插得更快了，他现在连骂萧尹的话都讲不出来了，说一句话就要喘三口气。

“甜心，甜心哥哥，我喜欢你。”

“我……我知道，慢点，我们慢点好不好？”汗液从他的背上滑落下来。

此时，萧尹紧紧握住了柏天辛的腰，然后抓住他的那条细长白净的腿，强行让他转过身来。他的那物没有抽出来，所以就在柏天辛的体内扭转了一圈。

柏天辛还没叫出来，萧尹就又堵住了他的双唇：“唔唔……”萧尹的舌头不由分说地就伸入他的口腔中不停地搅动着，柏天辛有一瞬间觉得自己都快要窒息了。他无力地捶打着萧尹，可是萧尹却一下把他那只手按下来。

“不……求你慢一点，不……不要了……呜……”柏天辛眼睫上染了一层氤氲的雾气，一副小可怜样的看向了萧尹。他现在有些害怕，因为萧尹那物还炙热地硬挺在他的体内，刚才那个危险的姿势已经耗光了他所有的力气，可是他现在感觉萧尹还是意犹未尽的样子。

他现在还能感觉到萧尹体内那物暴起的青筋，在他湿的不成样子的穴里跳动着。

“甜心，甜心哥哥，你看看我，亲一下我好不好？”

萧尹一边把他压在身下，快速抽插着，带出一股一样股腥膻的水液，一边红着脸看着满脸都是生理泪水的。

柏天辛看到他这副样子简直想上去抽他两耳光，而萧尹不断说着那些骚撩拨着他：“甜心哥哥，甜心，你亲亲我，我们今天就这么算了，好不好？”

卧槽？！！哪有这样的？一边干着别人还一边叫别人亲他，这么骚的嘛？

柏天辛低声喘息着，他觉得自己再被这么搞就要死在床上了，他伸出双手挂在了萧尹的身上，然后攀上他的脖子亲了一下。

萧尹还在他的体内横冲直撞，他又摇了摇头：“不，不够，再亲！”

柏天辛又攀上了他的脸颊，然后亲了一下，他每次亲的时候都会亲左颊，每次亲完还显得那么娇羞纯情。这时，柏天辛又觉得萧尹那物反而又涨大了一圈，他现在有一种不祥的预感。

他开始慌了，急促地推搡着萧尹：“不……不行，这次你没戴套，不……不许射到里面去！！”

萧尹搂住了他，含住了他的耳垂：“甜心哥哥，再给我生个孩子好不好？”

“不行，给我滚出去？！”

开什么国际玩笑，他现在连一点心理准备都没有，怎么可能？

柏天辛道：“滚出去，否则你以后别想再碰老子！”

萧尹大概知道他生气了，他一脸委屈道：“甜心哥哥好坏啊，人家替你解了欲火，你现在却让人家滚出去。”他一边说着，一边缓缓地退了出来，退出来时，他还故意在柏天辛的敏感处顶了顶。引得柏天辛又闷哼了几声。他将自己的欲望都释放了出来，虽然没有射在里面，但娇红的穴口全都是白色腥膻的精液。

柏天辛趴在湿漉漉的被褥上，像一只渴水的鱼大起大伏地呼吸着。

萧尹这时将他抱了起来一起去了浴室。


End file.
